Rush Series
Allegiances SunClan MistClan Leader: Reedstar- black tom with brilliant blue eyes like the sea Deputy: Stoneclaw- Gray tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Smallsong- white she-cat with pretty green eyes Apprentice: Birdpaw Warriors: Greenwhisker-White tom with green eyes and a bushy tail Spottedheart-A bluish gray she-cat with grey eyes Apprentice: Bristlepaw Stormbreeze- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Minnowpaw Grasstail- Black and white tom with a greenish brown tail Thorntail- A ginger tom with gray eyes Apprentice: Pebblepaw Frostfang- Brilliant white tom, with one green eye, the other blue Brindleflower- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Fishpaw Tigerstorm- Dark tabby tom with a scar across his tail Apprentice: Flamepaw Silverrush- Light gray she-cat with green eyes Frostwhisker-Whitish-gray tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Volepaw Windstorm- Gray tom with darker flecks and amber eyes Apprentice: Brackenpaw Apprentices: Brackenpaw- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Flamepaw- Black tom with an orange dash on his chest and stunning orange eyes Stonepaw- Dark gray tom with a white chest and blue eyes Fishpaw- Silvery tom with one white paw, one black and one orange, and grey eyes Minnowpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes Volepaw- brown tom with yellow eyes Queens: Ivyfrost- White she-cat with green eyes (pregnant with kits) Poppybreeze- Tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes (mother of Thistlekit, Snowkit and Silverkit) Dapplecloud- brown she-cat with one white paw, and blue eyes (mother of Spiderkit) Elders: Mouseclaw- Golden she-cat with green eyes Leopardspot- Golden she-cat with gray eyes Rosedrop- Pinkish white she-cat with green eyes LeafClan Leader: Owlstar- Black tom with glittering yellow eyes Deputy: Tumblefoor- Gray speckled tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Forestfur- Greenish brown she-cat with grey eyes Apprentice: Poolpaw Warriors: Sedgepool- Pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Runningfire- A ginger tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Mousepaw Twisttail- Brown tom with a twisted tail and pale grey eyes Chasefoot- Smart white and black tom with green eyes Leafstorm- A ginger and grey she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Amberpaw Tinyleaf- Gray tabby tom with pale gray eyes Breezefeather- Brown tom with white flecks like wind and pale gray eyes Apprentice: Firepaw Tornclaw- Gray tom with a white dash on his chest and yellow eyes Apprentice: Featherpaw Apprentices: Featherpaw- Pretty silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes Firepaw- Black tom with reddish ginger ears and yellow eyes Amberpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with golden patches and green eyes Mousepaw- Gray and white tom with green eyes Queens: Pineflower- Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, (mother of Pricklekit and Thornkit) Leafdawn- Pretty Greenish brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Snowkit) Elders: Grayleaf- Gray she-cat with green eyes Poolwing-Gray tom with a white dash on his chest and a scratch along his haunch with yellow eyes StormClan Leader: Brightstar- White she-cat with ginger patches and beautiful blue eyes Deputy: Darkbreeze- Black tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Sagefur- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Nightflower- Black she-cat with white specks and grey eyes Mosswhisker- Tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Pouncepaw Crookedstripe- Gray tom with an unusual crooked stripe along his back Apprentice: Dawnpaw Ripplefur- Bluish gray tom with blue eyes Waterthorn- A white tom with green eyes Stoneheart- Fallleaf - brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Spotwhisker- Brown she-cat with a black spot on her head Stonestorm- Gray tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Pouncepaw- Blackish brown tom with yellow eyes Dawnpaw- brown she-cat with yellow eyes Dawnpaw- Brown she-cat with yellow eyes Queens: Bluegaze- (Pregnant with kits) (Riverpelt's family XD) Willowbreeze- Gray she-cat (Pregnant with kits) Elders: Snowstep-White she-cat retired due to blindness in one eye and yellow eyes